Conventionally, various arts concerning an industrial vehicle such as an agricultural vehicle, a construction vehicle, an industrial vehicle or the like are known.
There is the industrial vehicle having a working device and a control device such as a backhoe.
The working device of the industrial vehicle is equipped with an attachment such as a bucket, an oil pressure breaker, a fork or the like, and can rotate toward an approaching side or a separating side centering on a joint.
There is the industrial vehicle having a control device which restricts rotation of the working device toward the approaching side from a restriction position so as to prevent the attachment of the working device from contacting a vehicle body when the industrial vehicle is rotated toward the approaching side (see the Patent Literature 1).